


Home

by softball45



Series: Olicity One Shots [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, prompt, team dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established olicity with team arrow family dinners bonus points if Nyssa and sara are there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.

This was the first time that the Queen mansion felt like home to Oliver since he had come back from the island. He was surrounded by people he loved and people who loved him, something that he hadn’t had in a while.

 

Oliver and Felicity, but mostly Felicity, had decided to invite almost everyone over.  This included Diggle, Lyla, Thea, Roy, Laurel, Sara, and even Nyssa, per Sara’s demand.  Oliver walked into the dining room.  It amazed him how well conversation was moving.  Everyone was so different, yet they were all so alike.  In the room you had two assassins for hire, five people who knew at least three ways to kill everyone in the room, two of Oliver’s ex-girlfriends, and Oliver’s current girlfriend, Felicity.  What could go wrong?

 

When Felicity proposed the idea of a “Team Dinner,” as she put it, Oliver began to have a heart attack.  For the past two weeks he came up with all the scenarios where something could go wrong or someone could get hurt.  But so far nothing had imploded in Oliver’s face, yet.

 

Raisa had just brought them the third course and no one had been killed which was good considering there were two trained assassins there. “So Thea what are you planning to do with Verdant now that it’s yours?”  At first conversation was running low but now it seemed as if Laurel had brought up a decent topic.

 

“I was planning on keeping it a club actually. I can’t do any worse than Oliver did while running that place.”  Thea glanced towards Oliver.  Oliver knew he would have to retaliate somehow.

 

“Really you think that you could do a better job than me?”  It wasn’t his best comeback but it was something.

 

“Oh I know I can.  Just like how I used to beat you in everything when we were younger.”  The entire table was silent, watching the two Queen’s duke it out.

 

Without warning Oliver scooped up a handful of mashed potatoes and threw them at Thea hitting her directly in the chest. A look of shock and anger filled Thea’s face.

 

“Oliver!”  Thea gritted out.  “What the hell?!” Every person in the room had their eyes on Thea waiting for her response.  Oliver thought his younger sister was going to storm off and find a change of clothes and pretend it never happened.  She did the opposite.

 

Thea grabbed a handful of green beans and tossed them back at Oliver.  The green beans took Oliver by surprise as his was receiving a disapointed look from Felicity.

 

Before anyone had time to realize what happened. Laurel was grabbing a bread roll and playfully tossing it at Sara.  One thing led to another and eventually there was a massive food fight between the group of friends.

 

Suddenly a loud voice broke all of the yelling and laughing, “Everybody stop it!”  Felicity was standing on top of a chair.  It appeared as if she had yet to be hit by the flying food.  “We are grown adults here having a nice sophisticated dinner party. We don’t throw food here! Now everybody sit back down in your seats and lets finish this meal.”  Nobody dared to question Felicity.  “I will be right back.  Everybody behave yourselves.” Oliver felt like a child being admonished by an adult

 

Sheepish glances were exchanged around the table. Oliver felt bad for ruining tonight’s dinner.  Felicity had been trying to get everyone together for a while now and they just had a full-blown food fight and ruined everything.

 

A few minutes later Oliver heard the kitchen door swing open. He knew it was Felicity but didn’t dare to look her in the eye.  He didn’t want to see how angry she was.  Suddenly something had been thrown at Oliver’s face.  He opened his eyes to see who did it but his eyes were covered with whatever was thrown at him.

 

Hastily Oliver reached for his napkin to see who the culprit was.  When his eyes were finally cleared of the mess he saw everyone at the table laughing at him and saw Felicity, laughing out of control.  She had thrown a pie at him.

 

Oliver reached for the closest thing to him, a sweet potato casserole, and threw it right back at Felicity.  All you could hear was a grunt when the food it her.

 

Oliver then saw Roy throw something at Thea and Sara and Nyssa fighting.  A smile crossed Oliver’s face.  It seemed as if everyone was having a good time.  The room was filled with laughter, he didn’t have anything to worry about.

 

Oliver grabbed Felicity from behind and pulled her face close to his.  For a moment it felt like Oliver and Felicity were in their own world.  Both of their faces were covered with whatever food had once been on the table.

 

“This was a great idea.” Oliver said, their noses brushing against each other.

 

“I know it was.  I do have some good ideas every once in a while, Oliver.” Countless times Felicity had saved Oliver’s ass.

 

“You should know you look extremely sexy with mashed potatoes all over your face.”  Felicity smiled and tried to wriggle out of Oliver’s arms but he wouldn’t let her go, he never will let her go.  Oliver lifted her off of the ground and lifted her so they were now the same height; oblivious that everyone had stopped throwing food and had turned their attention to them.  “I love you Felicity Smoak, you and all of your mashed potatoes.  The only reason I agreed to do this dinner was because of you. So I was wondering if we could have some more dinner’s here?  Ever since I met you I knew I wanted to spend all of my dinners with you. Will you marry me?”

 

A gasp escaped Felicity.  Her reaction was like most women, hands covered their mouth, eyes widen, and cheeks darken.

 

“Say yes to him!”  Oliver turned to see who had yelled it and found Nyssa craning her head in their direction, he gave her a grateful nod.

 

“Of course, of course!  One thing.  Next time we have dinner, we go out.  The table erupted in laughter.  Oliver pressed his lips against her.  He was going to spend the rest of his life with the only woman he would ever love.


End file.
